spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Specimen 10
Specimen 10 jest wrogiem napotkanym w grze Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, który po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Pokoju 610. Specimen 10 jest przypominającą pasożyt obcą formą życia. Przed napotkaniem gracza, to stworzenie żyło wewnątrz starego Specimena 10. Było powodem, przez który Placówka GL Labs, ulokowana w Pokoju 610, została opuszczona. Wygląd Specimen 10 ma 2 formy: Pierwsza forma przypomina humanoida płci żeńskiej, nie posiadającego rąk, ze zdeformowaną górną połową ciała, która składa się z dwóch części: żółtawej warstwy organicznej, która zdaje się pokrywać całą górną cześć ciała oraz główne ciało, nieposiadające rąk. Ten wygląd jest zawarty również w formie, gdzie jego klatka piersiowa otwiera się na dwie części, ukazując jego wnętrze, wypełnione zębami. Druga forma przypomina duże, podobne do pijawki stworzenie. Ta forma ma taką samą kolorystykę, jak oryginalna. Tak jak stary Specimen 10, druga forma jest podzielona na kilka oddzielnych segmentów. Wnętrze tej formy ma conajmniej dwa widoczne zestawy zębów. Rozgrywka (obecnie) Specimen 10 pojawia się w Pokoju 617, po tym jak gracz użyje generatora. Na początku gracz widzi starego Specimena 10, wychodzącego z szybu wentylacyjnego, czołgającego się w stronę gracza. Jednakże, niedługo potem, właściwy Specimen wychodzi z wnętrza wyżej wspomnianego, zabijając go, lub przynajmniej ciężko raniąc. Wtedy, nowy Specimen 10 zaczyna gonić gracza. Specimen porusza się raczej powoli, jednak trochę szybciej niż Specimen 5. Przechodzi przez drzwi szybko. Jeśli gracz za bardzo zbliży się do Specimena, otworzy on swoją klatkę piersiową i zaatakuje gracza, odbierając mu 40% zdrowia, oraz spowoduje częste, niepokojące halucynacje. Z powodu jego niewielkiej szybkości, gracz z łatwością może uciec temu Specimenowi. Jednakże, jeśli gracz zniknie z pola widzenia Specimena 10, wyswietli on krótki ekran ostrzegawczy, a następnie zmieni się w swoją drugą formę. W tej postaci porusza się szybciej i powoduje halucynacje. ale zabiera tylko 20% zdrowia gracza. Ataki Specimena 10 ograniczają pole widzenia gracza żółtawą, lepką wydzieliną na krótki okres czasu. Im mniej zdrowia ma Protagonista, tym bardziej ograniczona będzie widoczność. Uderzenie Specimena 10 siekierą zmusza go do przemiany w drugą formę. W tej formie, siekiera jest przeciwko niemu bezużyteczna. Kiedy Specimen 10 zabije gracza, pokaże się jego ekran śmierci, z napisem: "Now you have nothing to fear. Now you have nothing to think. Follow your selfish desires. Follow your natural instinct. After all you're just an animal. It's much easier than trying to think." (pol. "Teraz nie masz się czego bać. Teraz nie masz co myśleć. Podążaj za swoimi egoistycznymi pragnieniami. Podążaj za swoim naturalnym instynktem. Przecież jesteś tylko zwierzęciem. To znacznie łatwiejsze, niż próbowanie myśleć." ) Podczas tej sekwencji, gracz może zobaczyć ukryty kod binarny: 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101001 01101101 01100001 01101100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 01101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101110 oznacza on: "You are more than just an animal. Use the soul you've been given. And be responsible for your actions." (pol. "Jesteś czymś więcej, niż tylko zwierzęciem. Użyj duszy, którą otrzymałeś. I bądź odpowiedzialny za swoje czyny.") Ciekawostki * Specimen 10 potrafi przechodzić przez ściany, jednak większość osób tego nie zauważa, ponieważ ucieka trzymając się blisko niego, lub próbuje biec szybciej od jego drugiej formy, nie patrząc przed siebie. * Obecny Specimen 10 jest jedynym Specimenem, który zastąpił innego Specimena. * Specimen 10 jest także pierwszym Specimenem, który prawdopodobnie reprezentuje pozaziemską formę życia. * Mimo jego pasożytniczej natury, Specimen 10 nie może od razu przejąć kontroli nad ciałem Protagonisty. * Wpis w systemie CAT-DOS na temat Specimena 10 może być odczytany tyko po pokoju 500. * Ten Specimen ma dwa wpisy, każdy o jednej z form. Gracz ma 50% procent szansy na zobaczenie jednego lub drugiego. * To drugi Specimen używający kodu binarnego, It is the second specimen to have a hidden binary message, the first one being Specimen 11. * Co zaskakujące, ukryty kod binarny ma przeciwstawny przekaz do ekranu śmierci Specimena 10. * Możliwe, że obecny żywiciel Specimena 10 to pracownik GL Labs, który próbował odzyskać Specimena z terenów opuszczonego laboratorium. Świadczą o tym takie fragmenty notatek, jak: "chowam się przed tym czymś" oraz "coś rośnie na mojej skórze." * Specimen 10 był zainspirowany filmem "The Thing" lub SCP-610 z gry "Fundacja SCP". Stary Specimen 10 był antagonistą w grze S''pooky's House of Jump Scares''. Rezydował w opuszczonej placówce GL Labs, w Pokoju 610. Wygląd Specimen 10 z wyglądu przypomina dużą, wijącą się gąsienicę. Jest zrobiony z oddzielnych, poruszających się segmentów. Jego najbardziej wysunięty do przodu segment ma czarne oczy oraz duże, otwarte usta. (Jest to prawdopodobnie jego twarz.) Rozgrywka (przed 2.7.1) Przed aktualizacją 2.7.1, Specimen 10 pojawiał się w Pokoju 617. Po tym, jak gracz użył generatora, zaczynał gonić gracza. Uderzenie Specimen 10 nie dawało żadnego efektu, poza tym dźwiękowym. Specimen 10 odbierał graczowi około 25% zdrowia przy kontakcie. Poruszał się dość wolno, pełzając po podłodze. Nie potrafił przechodzić przez ściany. about 20-30 damage on contact. Zgodnie z jego starym wpisem w systemie CAT-DOS, Specimen 10 był aktywny, a liczba jego ofiar śmiertelnych wynosiła 46. Rozgrywka Po aktualizacji 2.7.1, powraca jako pasywny, niegroźny Specimen, jak pisze CAT-DOS. "A worm-like creature that inhabits the old rundown GL labs. A genetically modified eel that was supposed to be extremely violent but instead was very passive. Though not effective it was kept as a pet until the facility was abandoned due to specimen ????" ("Stworzenie podobne do gąsienicy, zamieszkujące zniszczoną placówkę GL Labs. Genetycznie zmodyfikowana pijawka, która miała być bardzo brutalna, ale zamiast tego okazała się niegroźna. Mimo nieefektywności, był trzymany jako zwierzak, do czasu, gdy placówka została opuszczona z powodu Specimena ????.") Specimen 10 wychodzi z szybu wentylacyjnego, ale nie jest agresywny w stronę gracza. Nie zaatakuje- zamiast tego, nowy Specimen 10 wyjdzie z jego wnętrza, zabijając go i rozpoczynając pościg. Błędy * Czasami, Specimen 10 może wyjść poza mapę bez możliwości powrotu. Wszystko wraca do normy po wejściu do następnego pokoju. Ciekawostki * Przed altualizacją 2.7.1, twórcy planowali całkiem usunąć Specimena 10 z gry. * Specimen 10 nie ma ekranu śmierci. * Jego motyw pościgu to jednocześnie motyw Specimena 3. * Wpis CAT-DOS dotyczący tego Specimena można zobaczyć tylko przed pokojem 500. * W nowej aktualizacji Specimen 10 (stary) nie zrobi krzywdy graczowi, kiedy ten go dotknie. * Jeśli Specimeny zostaną wyłączone, stary Specimen wciąż się pojawi, a jego animacja śmierci wciąż zostanie odtworzona, ale nic innego się nie stanie. Galeria Kategoria:Specimen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści